User blog:GreenToxic/Yume Nikki Official Character and Event Names!!
Hello, friends! I hope you all are having a wonderful day so far!! I finally have access to the ACTUAL files of Yume Nikki!! What used to happen was the English version of Yume Nikki would display gibberish names, so instead, I downloaded the Japanese version from vector itself! Then all I had to do was use Locale Emulator with RPG Maker 2003, and boom! It worked! Since UncreativeUser recently made a blog post of the official map names, with the help of Google Translate and Mike309 ULTIMATE (which you can find here: http://yumenikki.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:UncreativeUser/yume_nikki_map_names_rough_translation ), I decided I would cover the names of characters this time! Again, this is all with Google Translate, so keep in mind this might not be the most accurate thing ever, but if you can translate these better, or know a community who can, go ahead! But make sure to tell me ;) Without further a do, here we go! Other Maps *ＦＣﾀﾞﾝｼﾞｮﾝ002? (FC Dungeon 002?, FC Dungeon glitch room) Strangely enough, events that cause the glitch are called 実行 (Excecution? Practice?) and 強制目覚め (Forced Awakening). That is it. *現実の部屋 (Real Room, Madotsuki's Room) Famicom is called ファミゲー (Famicom), famicom menu is ファミゲーメニュ (FamiGe Menu? Famicom Menu?) there's also 【G1】ゲーム移行 (【G1】Game Transition), エンドデモチェック (End Demo Check) and more that aren't important. *扉部屋 (Door Room, The Nexus) All doors and egg locations's events are named after their respective location or effect. Nexus Locations *■01かえる (Forest World) While the Frog Characters's events don't have names, their picture files are called かえるキャラ (Frog Character). The frog that gives the effect doesn't have a name. *■02帽子マフ (Block World) Mafurako is actually 帽子マフｼﾞｬﾝﾌﾟ (Hat Muff Jump?). *Puddle World All the lamps are 電燈 (Electric Light). Strangely, Number World is also called this. The thing that leads to the Dense Woods is called 小６へ (To small 6?). And the way back is かさへ (To umbrella?). *Dark World The knife is called 包丁 (Knife or kitchen knife). *Snow World Yuki-onna is 雪女 (Snow Woman? Yukion'na?). *Mural World While the blond hair mouth monster doesn't have a name, the long hair one is called ロング (Long?). *Eyeball World The hand facing to the right is 右手 (right hand) but the one facing left is 左手 (left hand). Surprising! All eyes are 目 (Eye). Would've never guessed! Left leg is 左足 (left foot) right is 右足 (right foot). Wow. Medamaude doesn't have a name though. *Neon World All neon creatures are called キャラ (Character), with the exception of the one on the right, which is called ←. Some of the structures are called ネオン (Neon). *Number World While a lot of the things is Number World don't have names, FACE is called 映像 (Image). Deeper Locations *Face Carpet Plaza The Nenrikido in this map is actually called B小７へ (To B Small 7?). *Dense Woods The only things that have actual names in this world are the eyes of the last Floyag (the one with the eyes that follow you), which are called, respectively, 目 (Eye), and the eyes that follow you around which are called the same thing. However, you may or may not know this, there is a Jellyfish off the side of the first Dense Woods map that can only be reached through hacking or the noclip glitch. Upon interaction, it crashes the game. This is due to the event calling for the charset イベント5, which does not exist, the actual charset is イベント_005, with some underscores and such. Whether or not this was intentional is up to speculation. Just wanted to point that out. *The Wilderness The only thing that has a name is Batsu, who is simply "A". *The Sewers Absolutely NOTHING in the Sewers has a name. Not even Big Red. *Windmill World Nada. Nothing. *The Mall Funny how we all call it the mall even though the map names point to it being a department store. Anyways, the Mall Shoppers are called 人 (Person). Person A, Person B, etc. The Black Cat is called, surprisingly, 黒猫 (Black Cat). The Witch's Flight Event is called ほうき飛行 (Broom Flying). And, of course, on the Broom Flight map there are the events that control specific things: 飛行アニメ (flying animation), ほうき解除orやめる (Cancel or leave broom), 飛行音 (Flying sound), and メニュー禁止ブザー (Menu prohibited buzzer). *The Footprint Path While none of the Henkei Shita have actual names, there are events next to each of the Goppas that is where the blood comes out of. These events are named after the color of the Goppa they're next to, for example, the yellow one has 黄色 (Yellow), the greenish-blue one has 青色 (Blue), the pinkish one has 桃色 (Pink), and finally, the last one has 茶色 (brown, although I wouldn't say it's much of a brown). *The Checkered Tile Path Nothing! *Staircase of Hands Nothing. *The Underground World The Poop hair monster is called, well... *The Spaceship Nothing has an official name. Not even Masada-sensei. Disappointing! *Neon Tile Path Nothing. Absolutely, positively nothing. *Lamp World Nothing here has a name. *The Guillotine World The chest that takes you back to Number World is called タンス１（当） (Chest 1 (Applicable)). All others are just called タンス (Chest). *Hell Nothing has a name here, makes sense, considering there's not really much here. Same with Mini Hell. *Barracks Settlement All the Pirori here go by the name of 穴 (Hole). All the eyes in the one house are labeled as 目 (Eye). *Teleport Maze Nothing has a name here, although the map name, Brothers, most likely says that the two red guys here are brothers. :3 *White Desert While the events for Monoe, Monoko, Takofuusen, the foot and arm before the flying heads event that you can stab, and the flying heads in the flying heads event, don't have names, their picture files do! Monoe (モノ江) and Monoko (モノ子) literally are called that. Just what I don't understand is if people were able to look into he files to find those names, why didn't they try that with any other characters? Maybe it's because they have vague names. Anyways, the flying heads are UFO (the male-looking one) and UFO2 (the female-looking one) respectively. Makes sense. Takofuusen is モノ飛行 ("Mono flight"! I love it! Nearly everything in the White Desert has the モノ Mono prefix) and his shadow is モノ飛行影 (Mono flight shadow). The foot you can stab is モノ足動. For whatever reason Google Translate returns it as "Monotheism", which is apparently the belief there's only one all and powerful God? What? Or, it could be an error and actually be "Mono ashido", Mono foot. :P Either way, very weird! The arm is モノ腕動 (Mono arm). Also, the Eye People's event is called 移動頻度 (Frequency of movement) for some reason. Maybe it's referring to the way they all move at the same time? Idk. One last thing: you know how in this area, the bgm sounds like a sneeze and another weird noise? Well, the event that makes that weird noise is called suzu (鈴), which just means bell. So that's what that is... *The Pink Sea The event for the balloons is called ふうせん (Fusen, Balloon). Sadly, neither Poniko nor Uboa have an official name :( But! One thing that I found that I find interesting is that the variable for the Uboa event is called 個室限定変数 (Private Room Only Variable). I find this really interesting, as it's like a special room in this context. Another thing is there is a comment on the light switch event by KIKIYAMA themself: 個室限定変数Ａ：０は通常部屋、１は夜、２は地震 (Private room only variable A: 0 is normal room, 1 is night, 2 is earthquake). Uboa is an earthquake?! XD Also, I've found that the switch sets the random number when you interact with it, not when you enter the house. Pretty interesting! *The Docks All the lanterns are called, appropriately, 灯篭 (Lantern). Since the Strober is divided into two events, due to his height, the lower half of him is 下半身 (Lower body) and the upper half is 上半身 (Upper body). The only other thing in this world that has a name is the fish that the fisherman is trying to catch, which is 釣り糸 (Fishing line). *Sky Garden The UFO buzzing around here is called ★ＵＦＯ. All the flowers are called either A or B. *Mars The ufos here are also called ★ＵＦＯ, due to them sharing the same picture file. Mars-san doesn't have a name, due to most of him being made up by the tileset. FC Locations *FC House The Walking Eye is called 黒目玉 (Black Eye). The FC Demon is called 鬼の子 (A child of a demon?). *FC World A The Lizardman is called ひと (People? Man?). *FC Dungeon The lizardman standing in front of the weird head thing is called 黒目玉 (Black Eye), but all other are called ひと (People? Man?). *FC World B The lizarmen here all have the name of 黒目玉 (Black Eye). The Pirori don't have a name. *The Ending The Jellyfish have names of A and B. There are three events off the side of the screen called エンド開始 (End start), エンドベル (End bell), and エンドデモ終了 (End demo end). Welp, that's all, folks! Conclusions!! So yea, please, please PLEASE don't say that the characters in Yume Nikki don't have official names. Or the maps. They do, they're just very vague and/or boring. That's like, my biggest pet peeve in this community. To Recap, here's a list of all the characters that have actual names: *Frog Characters = かえるキャラ (Frog Character) *Mafurako = 帽子マフｼﾞｬﾝﾌﾟ (Hat Muff Jump?) *Yuki-onna = 雪女 (Snow Woman? Yukion'na?) *Long Hair Mouth Monster = ロング (Long?) *Body Parts = 右手 (right hand), 左手 (left hand), 目 (Eye), 左足 (left foot), and 右足 (right foot). *Neon Creatures = キャラ (Character) except for the one on the right, which is ←. *FACE is 映像 (Image). Batsu]] = A *Mall Shoppers = 人 (Person) *The Black Cat = 黒猫 (Black Cat). *Goppa = 黄色 (Yellow), 青色 (Blue), 桃色 (Pink), 茶色 (brown). *Poop hair monster = on the right *Pirori = 穴 (Hole) *The eyes in the house of the Barracks Settltement = 目 (Eye) *Monoe = モノ江 *Monoko = (モノ子) *Flying Heads = UFO, UFO2 *Takofuusen = モノ飛行 (Mono Flight) *Eye People = 移動頻度 (Frequency of movement?) *Strober = 下半身 (Lower body), 上半身 (Upper body) *UFOs in Sky Garden and Mars = ★ＵＦＯ *Walking Eye = 黒目玉 (Black Eye) *FC Demon = 鬼の子 (A child of a demon?) *Lizardman = ひと (People? Man?), 黒目玉 (Black Eye) *Jellyfish in Ending screen = A, B Well, that's it! Bye now!! :) Category:Blog posts